


Cherry-red Lips

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that she just can’t bring herself to trust men, no matter how hard she tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry-red Lips

It seems that she just can’t bring herself to trust men, no matter how hard she tries.

Late at night Grace sits at the bar waiting for some random guy to pick her up. It’s been way too long since she’s slept with someone, and she can’t bear to be alone anymore.

A one-night stand would be the perfect thing, she thinks as the alcohol burns its way down her throat. No one seems notice her though, so she resignedly collects her things and makes to leave.  

She’s already on the threshold when she feels a gentle pressure on her shoulder.

“You look like you need some company tonight,” a feminine voice says softly, and she can’t bring herself to meet her eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m not…”

 _Interested_ , she wants to say, but the word dies in her throat as the other woman runs her fingertips on the bare skin of her arm. As in a dream, Grace finds herself following the stranger to her car.

All the men she’s been with have made her suffer one way or another, she’s sick and tired of it all. She wants to feel safe and loved, if only for a night.

That’s why she swallows her nerves and kisses her.


End file.
